No Matter What
by Ward1988
Summary: No matter what the circumstances Alex and Piper would of ended up together! Even if Piper was already with Larry before Alex walks into her life.
1. Chapter 1

No Matter What

Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction, I absolutely love reading them, so thought I would give it a shot.

Chapter 1.

Piper POV

I lay down on my bed, thinking about my life. How did I end up here? Friday night at 8:30pm and my fiancé is cooking tea and yet another early night.  
'ERGH' I say to myself as I throw my head back on my pillow in frustration.  
Don't get me wrong, I do love Larry, we met when I was 17 and I'm now 22, but I just don't feel I'm ready to be all domestic yet, I don't want to stay in every weekend, I feel I never really got to go out and get drunk and have fun with the girls, I always had to be home with Larry. We've had some fun times, we've been travelling, but I think I just want one night out without him.

I sit up and grab my phone of the night stand, I scroll through my contacts until I reach Polly.  
Quickly walking into the bathroom and locking the door I press the call button.  
'Hey Pipes, What's up?'  
'Polly, thank god' I whisper into the phone, 'Were going out tonight, ill tell Larry you got a really big promotion at work and you wanna celebrate, girls only' I say still whispering.  
'You know me Pipes, never one to turn out a night out.. Pick you up in 45mins, love you'  
I hear the click when she ends the call, thank god for Polly I say to myself with a smug smile on my face.  
I sigh as I walk into the kitchen, with my fingers crossed behind my back, I see Larry checking the pizza's in the oven.

'Hey babe, urm listen I know you wanted a quite night in, but Pol just called she got this big promotion at work or something and wants to go for a couple of drinks to celebrate, that okay?'  
He turns round to look at at me, with his eyebrows crossed, I do a mental eye roll ready for his excuses.  
' aw really pipes tonight? I thought we could have an early night, you know, just me and you?'  
' Sorry Larry, I already said I would go, I mean what sort of a best friend would I be if I didn't' I turn on my heels and walk into the bedroom, not bothering to wait for his counter argument. I open my wardrobe and sigh  
'when did my wardrobe get so simple' I say flicking past numerous amounts of jumpers and t-shirts.  
I finally settle on some black high waisted skinny jeans and a crop top with straps at the top, showing of my toned arms and a little bit of my toned stomach.  
I quickly jump in the shower, do my make up and hair. I settle with some simple black heels to finish off my outfit, I knew Larry wasn't going to approve. I hear my phone ping:

1 NEW MESSAGE – POLLY  
 _im outside bitch! Hurry the fuck up!_

I giggle to myself, I shove my phone in my pocket, pick up my ID and bank card and walk out of the bedroom.  
'Polly's here, so ill see you later, don't wait up'  
I quickly open and close the apartment door behind me I hear Larry calling my name but I don't turn around.

I see Polly in a cab outside the building, I get into the car quickly afraid Larry was running after me.

'So, trouble in paradise?' Polly says with a raised eye brow.  
' No everything's fine, I just need to get really really drunk tonight' I reply, not wanting the whole night to be about me complaining about my dull relationship, I felt a ping of guilt hit my chest when I say the word dull, maybe I do have some relationship issues after all, I shake it off and remind my self tonight is about letting my hair down.  
'So where are we going' I ask Polly, she goes out a lot more than I do so I hope she knows the best place for me to let me hair down.  
The cab stops and Pol leans over to pay and then exits the car, I follow behind her.  
'What's this place?' I say looking at the sign THE LITCH in huge letters.  
'It's the best club in New York Pip, I thought you wouldn't want men haggling us all night as you said you wanted a girls night, so I thought what better than a gay club? We can get drunk, dance are asses off and no one will bother us'  
' This better be good' I say as I hand my ID to the bouncer.  
He lets us through with ease and we walk straight to the bar, I hear Polly telling me to get her a drink while she runs to the bathroom.

The barmaid comes over ' can I have a vodka, 2 tequila shots and a margarita please?'  
she nods and goes off to get the drinks. Just then I hear the sexiest huskiest voice ive ever heard, and all the hairs on my neck stand up  
'It's a little cold out for a margarita don't you think?  
I turn around to see if the owner of the sexiest voice, has a face to match.  
The first thing I see, is the jet black raven hair curled in all the right places, I make my way down her face taking in every breath-taking feature, her winged eye liner that makes her look bad ass and sexy at the same time, her plump red lips that make me want to taste what she tasted like, before landing on her beautiful emerald green eyes that I feel starting straight back into my blue ones.  
My eyes move back to her lips as I see them moving, but I have no idea what's she is saying. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter, please feel free to leave review._

 _I own nothing._  
Chapter 2

Alex POV  
Just a normal Friday night, I got a call from my best friend Nicky around 6, I already knew what she wanted before even picking up the phone. 'VAUSE ITS FRIDAY, MEET YOU AT 8 AT THE LITCH, LOOK HOT I NEED TO GET LAID' I laugh, see you tonight Nichols' I end the phone, and get back to work, knowing I won't get much done tomorrow due to the hangover I can already tell ill have, it always ends up that way when it's a night with Nicky

8:30pm my watch reads as I finally walk into the bar, better late than never I think to myself.  
'Yo Vause, glad you could make it' Nicky practically shouted at me. 'When do I ever not make it, seriously Nichols? At least I had time to brush my hair though' I say with a smug smile on my face.  
I sit down next to her and ruffle that huge hair of hers 'How very original of you Vause, I haven't heard a hair joke before. Now shut the fuck up, you need to play catch up' She says passing me a vodka shot. I take the shot out of her hands, we laugh and clink our glass together, 'CHEERS' we both shout.  
'Yo Vause, blondie at the bar, she looks new and lost, maybe she needs a tour guide' I turn around to look in the direction Nicky is pointing. My eyes reach what my best friend is looking at and im sure my breathing gets stuck in my throat, I am mesmerised by this woman, her long thin lets that her skinny jeans are showing off, as well as her nice round ass, my eyes continue up her body, her toned stomach I can see through the very thin crop top. I am brought out of my gaze when I feel Nicky stand up next to me, I quickly come back to my senses and walk past her shouting back 'My round Nichols' with a wink I turn to face the bar, and the beautiful woman stood in front of it.

'Can I have a vodka, 2 tequila shots and a margarita please?' That's the first thing I hear approaching the bar, here goes nothing I think to myself 'It's a little cold out for a margarita don't you think?' She turns to face me, and our eyes connect, her eyes are the colour of the ocean and I can't seem to look away. I see her eyes flicker down my body, and my confidence comes back 'Like what you see, kid?' I ask, she doesn't reply, she just keeps her eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips. The waitress comes over with her drinks, but she still keeps her eyes on me so I turn to her and tell her to put it on my tab, with two bottles of beer and 2 more shots for me and Nichols, who must be staring right now but I couldn't care enough to turn around, I wanted to get back to the blonde in front of me.

'So-rr-y' she says in the cutest voice I think I've ever heard 'No need to be sorry kid, im quite flattered I give her the signature Vause smirk 'So blondie, you got a name?' 'Piper, Piper Chapman' she says and im happy shes found her voice this time. 'Nice to meet you Piper Chapman, I'm Alex Vause' I hold my hand out for her to shake, and im happy she does. When her hands touch mine, Im sure I felt and spark but I put it down to the shot, I lift her hand up and kiss it gently while locking my eyes with her once more. She doesn't look away, she doesn't pull her hand a way either, she just keeps her eyes locked on mine with a shy smile on her face and her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.  
I lean forwards still holding her hand and whisper 'I will see you later Pipes' the use of the nickname is a shock to me too, I once again give her my smirk as I grab my drinks and walk over to Nicky.

'Losing your touch Vause? You didn't even get her number, should of let me have a go show you how it's done' Nicky says as I reach the table. I put the drinks down in front of us and take a seat next to her. 'The night is still young Nichols, maybe you should look for your own girl tonight, because I'm definatley taking that one home' I look back over to the bar, and I see Piper looking over, I raise my shot glass to her and see her giggle and look to the floor as her friend walks back over to her.

Many beers, and too many shots later I see Piper on the dance floor alone, she's obviously drunk by the way she's dancing, I look to see where Nicky's gone and I see her walking hand and hand with a brown-haired woman into the bathroom, I down the rest of my beer before standing up walking to the dance floor to join this woman who has grabbed my attention all night. She doesn't see me coming, so I use this to my advantage when I reach her she has her back to me 'I promised I would see you later, Pipes' she turns around on her heels and looks at me, her blue eyes darker than when I looked into them before. The alcohol must of given her a confidence boost because as soon as she realised who I was she pulled me closer, and put one arm around my neck. 'Alex, will you dance with me, Polly's left me and I really don't want to go home' she pulls away and looks me deep in the eye, and in a low voice so low I almost missed she added 'yet'.  
I follow her lead and wrap my arms around her back feeling her soft skin on my fingers, it felt so right being this close to her, although something about this girl was making my heart beat faster than normal.  
' Of course, show me what you've got' I say in the huskiest voice I can, and im sure I can see her shiver by my words.

After around an hour of grinding, dancing, laughing, teasing and flirting she pulls me off the dancefloor, but out of breath and a little sweaty. 'Wanna grab a drink?' I say, realising all that dancing had sobered us both up a little bit, and knowing I need a drink to calm the nerves that arise around this girl.  
'Yes, please although im buying this one because I realised after you left earlier you bought mine for me' She smiles and walks in front of me grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her.

We sit at a table with our drinks looking around I notice the club has quietened down a little, the conversation flowed easy between us, although I had to thank the drink that was now topping up my alcohol level. I move round the table to sit next to her, I put my arm round her loosely, just enough to feel the warmness from her contact. ' I'm going to be honest here Piper, here is the part when I would normally say anything you wanted to hear to get you to come home with me, and if you want to we can go now' I smirk and look at her before I continue ' However, something about you seems different, and I would really like to take your number and maybe meet sometime this weekend to talk… sober' she giggles a little bit and pulls out her phone, and I pull out mine we punch in the digits on each others phone and I put mine back in my pocket. I see her looking at her phone, with a hint of fear in her eyes. I instinctively put my arm back around her, not liking the look I saw something inside me was telling me to protect this girl. She puts her phone back in her pocket, and mutters that she's got to go. 'Wait' I say and she looks into my eyes once more 'Let me take you home, can't have a beautiful woman wandering around NYC at this time of night'. I see her release a breath I didn't realise she was holding, I stand up and grab her hand, instantly our fingers interlink and it feels so right. I hold the door open for her as we exit the club, it was quite a warm night however that didn't stop me pulling her into me, and she pushed her body back into me trying to get closer. I look down at her taking in her beauty under the street lights and the moon light, and I finally get the courage to do something I've wanted since I walked up to that bar hours before. I turn her around gently to face me and I can see in her eyes she knows what I am going to do, she doesn't stop me, and I cant sense any fear in her eyes, only passion. I close the gap between us, and our lips collide, they instantly find a gentle rhythm together, I pull away to look into her eyes to make sure she is okay with what is happening, when I hear her whisper ' I don't want to go home'


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming:)_

Chapter 3  
Pipers POV

'I don't want to go home' I said so quite I wasn't sure that she heard me, but when I looked up she was looking directly at me with worry in her eyes so I knew that she heard the words that had just come out of my mouth.  
'Piper, is everything okay? You can tell me anything' Her voice was so husky yet so soft at the same time, I knew that she was telling the truth that I could tell her everything.  
'Just take me to your place please' I said ' of course, anything' she replied as you put her arm around me as if she was protecting me from the world.  
I snuggled my side into her and rested my head on her shoulder as we walked, I could smell the sent of her perfume and shampoo all into one and it was taking over all of my senses. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart I thought to myself, and I couldn't believe how true that statement was, I always thought that was an excuse for people to do crazy shit and not own up to it. However right now in this moment I knew sober Piper wouldn't have done this, danced, flirted and kissed this incredible woman I had known for a couple of short hours but I would of thought about her until I saw her again.

My thoughts must of consumed me because she snapped me out of my day dream when she said we had arrived. We walk into the huge apartment building in front of me, way nicer than the one I shared with Larry. Larry I thought I better at least let him know I was okay, and then I could continue with my evening. We walk into her apartment which was amazing and It totally suited Alex's cool persona. 'Hey, can I get you a drink? I've got beer, wine, tequila?' she called over to me 'I'll have what ever your having' I reply back as I slowly pull my phone out not looking forward to what was awaiting me.

27 MISSED CALLS-LARRY  
6 NEW MESSAGES-LARRY

 _Hey pipes, hope your having a good night, what time will u be home?x_

 _piper, let me know your ok please?_

 _piper answer your fucking phone im worried._

 _PIPER FUCKING CALL ME BACK!_

 _this is why I don't allow you to go out you SLUT! Cant keep it in your pants!_

 _WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU! YOU WHORE!_

After I read the messages I decided not to even bother texting him, yes I was doing a bad thing coming home with a woman no less but he who did he think he was talking to me like that. I felt a pair of arms slink around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder and I instantly felt warm and safe being wrapped in her. I looked at her and gave her a sad smile, which she must of picked up on because she spun me around in her arms to look at me in the eye.

'Pipes?' there it was that soft husky voice again that sends shivers down my spine.  
'What's wrong?' 'Nothing I'm fine, don't worry' she looks down at the phone in my hands and takes it off me. 'Who's this Larry guy? And who the fuck does he think he's speaking to?' she walked me over to the sofa and put the beer bottles and my phone down on the coffee table in front of us, and pulled me into her arms once arms one more time.

'Listen, if your got a boyfriend/husband that's cool, its you that asked to come here, what's not cool is a guy thinking he owns you by saying this is why I don't allow you out. You are worth so much more than that'

When she said those last few words she looks at me directly in the eyes, and once again I find myself mesmerised by her emerald eyes. I subconsciously lick my lips, because I know exactly what I want to happen next. Her words are swimming around my head and I knew she was speaking the truth, I don't know why I ever settled for someone who on a daily basis calls me a slut. Pushing that thought out of my head I lean forwards to capture her lips in mine, I feel myself melt at her touch, as she becomes more possessive with her kisses. She captures my bottom lip with her teeth and pulls away taking my lip with her. I let out a little moan into her mouth and I feel her smile around my lips, she pulls back and looks at me.

'Larry is my fiancé, I met him when I was 17 and my parents love him. His parents are top lawyers with makes the chapman name look good, he proposed to me 6 months ago, and my heart sank when he pulled the ring out.' I pause, not really know why im telling her all this, I don't even know her, but when I look at her face something inside me tells me I can trust her so I carry on. 'I knew all along he isn't what I wanted, but he was safe and I knew my parents wouldn't let me decline so I said yes, every time he asks to start wedding planning I have an excuse. He never lets me go out without him, I had to lie to him to go out tonight and the worst thing out of it all is, I don't feel bad because sitting here with you, drinking beer and cuddling on the sofa feels more normal than anything in mine and his relationship.' I sigh and I can feel a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek, almost instantly her fingers raise to wipe it away and she keeps her hand there. 'Well, I think you deserve so much more than that arsehole, there's something about you Piper Chapman, I don't do this' 'Do what?' I interrupt her almost instantly 'Firstly, take someone's number, offer to walk them home and I certainly don't bring people back to my apartment, that's means no get out in the morning' I giggle slightly at her confession, I look around the room and see the matching red and black décor, and I spot the motor cycle helmet in the corner, this whole room, and her outfit tell me that's she's telling the truth. That she is a bad ass, and she is the typical girl who will give you a mind blowing orgasm and then sneak out in the middle of the night. However, there's something about her declaration that makes me think maybe she won't do that to me, because in all honestly I have never been so attracted to another person in my whole life, and if she asked me to I would take the risk to leave everything behind for her.

'Well this isn't something I would usually do either, I don't go to bars and cheat on my boyfriend and go back to random girls houses and tell them about how shit my life is, but I guess when you click with something there is nothing you can do. If something is supposed to happen it will happen' I say not knowing where this confidence is coming from, but I guess that's something else she brings out in me.  
She smiles at me and leans in for another kiss, and something tells me this isn't the first night I will be spending with Alex Vause.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, hope you are still enjoying the story.  
I own nothing_

No Matter What  
Chapter 4

Alex POV

At the start of the night if you would of asked me how I thought it would end I would of said in some girls apartment for a quick fuck and then back in my own bed an hour later, but that couldn't be further from the truth.  
I'm currently sat on my sofa in my apartment with the most beautiful girl in my arms, who is telling me her life story and I can feel my heart ache seeing her pain, seeing tears from her blue eyes makes me feel sick.  
"Hey, kid. Fancy going to bed and being my little spoon for the night?" she nods her head back at me as she stands up, I grab her hand a pull he towards the bedroom. I honestly think this is the first time I have been in a bedroom with a girl when my intentions are not getting laid, but that thought couldn't of been more wrong now, because I never want to hurt this girl, I don't want her to be some quickie. There is something about this girl that makes me want to look after, makes me want to protect her and show her what its like to feel real love. LOVE! I've known this girl for one night and I'm saying words like love, I look over to her sat on the edge of my bed and I cant help but smile.

"Do you want to get changed? I've a t-shirt you can borrow if you like?" "yeah that would be great, thanks" I pass her over an old band t-shirt iv kept for years and years. She stands up and starts unbuttoning her jeans, and pulls them down to the floor I don't keep my eyes off her watching her unleash toned long tanned legs, my jaw drops and my eyes are fixated. Once she has discarded her bottoms, she grabs the hem of her top and pulls it over her head. I feel her eyes on me, but I don't look at her face, I feel paralyzed I cant move, or speak I just keep my eyes fixed on the blond in front of me, her toned body, her abs the way her skin looks so smooth.

"My eyes are up here Al" she smirks at me and pulls me out of my trance.  
" Urm yeah urm sorry, I was urm just" I cant believe that I am speechless, me the Alex Vause, womanizer speechless when this woman takes her clothes off, well Chapman two can play that game. I watch her pull the t-shirt over her head.  
"it looks good on you" I say with a smirk she lifts her head and looks at me with a smile as I slowly start to undress my self like she did moments before.  
"See something you like Chapman?" she smiles at me, and I could tell it was genuine smile, I keep watching her face to see if there is any change in expression and there isn't she just keeps watching me. I walk over to the bed and get in the covers.

"You going to stand there all night or come and be my little spoon like you promised?" she walks over the to bed and gets in next to me, lifts my arm up to lie on my chest with her arm over my stomach.  
"Tell me something about you" she says "What do you want to know?" I reply looking down at her.  
"Something no one else knows about you" "okay, I secretly like cuddling and believe me no one knows that, your turn?" " You big softie, ill cuddle you all you want! And I really hate sea food but when Larry cooks it I always just eat In, stops an argument, your go" I giggle a little bit but I can't help but think this Larry is not near good enough for this girl in front of me, she is perfect.  
"Okay so you can never tell anyone this okay, never repeat these words promise" she looks at me seriously and brings up her pinky to mine "pinky promise" she says with a smile.  
"I don't really need glasses I just thinks it makes me look hot" I try to keep a straight face but burst out laughing " your such a liar" she playfully smacks my arm and we both laugh together " well im not taking a turn because that wasn't true" "okay okay, im sorry! Okay seriously ive never had a committed relationship" She sits forward and looks at me "Why not?" she says sitting forward looking at me straight in the eye. "well relationships are a risk, you either spend the rest of your life with them or they leave you and break your heart and both scare the shit out of me." "you've just got to find someone that's worth the risk" I never break my eyes away from her, and I can't help but think I would take the risk for her.

"Stop trying to get out of your turn" I say lightning the mood a little.  
"I used to sneak off every Sunday when I was younger to play soccer, my Mom thought I was at Polly's and Polly thought I was off at some boys house, but I was really good and I really enjoyed it" she smiles. "why is that s secret?" I say a little confused "well, I started playing when I was 14 and stopped when I was 17 and like I said before all my family care about is what other people will thank and what would the neighbours of said about the little Chapman girl playing football instead of wearing nice dresses and going on dates with boys" "Pipes" I tilt her chin to look at me "you shouldn't listen to anyone else, it's your life and you should go out and enjoy it. Don't think about anyone else and just do it" she leans up and kisses me hard, I'm a little taken back at first but it doesn't take me long to kiss her back, my hands are in her hair pulling her closer, but I don't think I can ever get her close enough to me, she moans into the kiss but never takes her lips of mine.  
I feel her hands feeling my stomach, as she rolls over on top of me. We pull away both panting for air but never taking our eyes away from each other. She leans back down to me and kisses me, softer this time I lick her bottom lip looking for entrance into her mouth with she gives me almost immediately, time feels like its stood still because I don't know how long I've been kissing her but I don't think I will ever get bored of feeling her lips on mine, or how delicious she tastes. She rests her forehead on mine and I'm met with the ocean blue eyes once more "Thank you" she says so softly. "What for?" I reply a little confused, she rolls off me and puts her head on my chest and I immediately wrap my arms around her. " For making me feel happy, I haven't felt happy in so long I forgot what it felt like, I almost forgot who I really was but you've reminded me" I look up at the ceiling smiling at her words. "You never have to thank me for that, you've brought a side out of me I didn't think existed, maybe we are good for each other." I feel her smile even without seeing her face. "hey kid, you won't regret this tomorrow will you?" the moment the words came out of my mouth I regretted saying them, I knew I had ruined the moment she interrupts my thoughts " Al, I will never regret this and I know I will be using that number you gave me" she says, my heart beats a little faster knowing Piper Chapman will be staying in my life for a little bit longer. Feeling brave after her last words "Spend the day with me tomorrow? I know you've got a fiancé but after the way he spoke to you tonight I don't want to let you go back to him just yet, I want to take you away for the day, what do you say kid?" " I think ill need some extra clothes then" she winks at me " so is that a yes?" "Yes Al, I would love to spend tomorrow with you.

We stayed up talking a little bit longer, I don't know when exactly we fell asleep but I feel asleep happy and content and I never stopped cuddling her the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pipers POV

I woke up to the sun on my face which is unusual because my bedroom doesn't have a window, I look around to try and remember anything from the previous night and I spot my clothes in the corner of the room on the floor. I feel the bed move as the realisation hits me and I turn around to look at the person laying next to me.

I turn around and see black hair sprawled across the pillow, I smile to myself as I continue to look at her, her facial expression is so peaceful I don't want to wake her up. I continue to scan my eyes over her body. I move closer to her and place kisses on her forehead, my face directly in front of hers I stroke her cheek loving the feeling of her skin on mine.

"It's really creepy to stare at someone when they are asleep you know" I feel my cheeks turn red as she says it and I go to turn away but she grabs me and pulls me back next to her.  
"I'm sorry, you just look so cute when you're asleep" She opens her eyes and looks into mine "Please don't tell anyone you called my cute, I have a reputation to uphold" She smiles and I feel my body melt, how does this woman I've known for such a short space of time have such a hold over me, I feel so comfortable with her.  
" I promise it will be our secret" I almost whisper, she leans closer to me and closes the gap between our lips. I kiss her back immediately, it feels so right the way her lips fit with mine, how soft they are, how her tongue feels in my mouth, she is taking over all my senses.

Before I know it she rolls over on top of me, she doesn't break our kiss once and ive got my hands on her face pulling her closer to me, I can feel myself getting turned on, more turned on than I ever have with Larry in the 5 years we have been together.

She stops and I open my eyes " What's wrong" I say " Nothing is wrong Pipes, I just don't want this to go too far so that I cant stop" " Maybe I don't want you to stop" I say back with a smirk. She rolls off me and pulls me into her side with her arm pulling me closer. " I just don't want us to complicate this, I mean I know I already like you after less than 24hours and I know I want to see you again, like I said last night you are so different from any other girl, but your engaged to someone else" she looks at the roof and I can hear the pain in her voice.

I prop myself up on my elbow and turn her face to me "Hey, all this is my decision okay, you aren't making me do anything. There is something wrong with my relationship if I can do this, and im not saying im going to break up with him and come running to you, but I know im not happy with him, this feels so right with you Al, and with him nothing is right." I can feel her eyes on me as I speak, I do feel a little guilty but nothing is going to make me not talk to Alex.

"Well you did promise to spend the day with me today so we better get up and ready" She moves me off her slowly, but not without kissing me first. I smile as I watch her walk over to the bathroom.  
"wow, that's one amazing ass" I whisper to myself. I follow her lead and start getting ready.

An hour later, we are sat in her care which is amazing, I don't know anything about cars but I know this one is expensive, it's a sports car with leather seats in matte black, everything this woman does impresses me.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I ask for the 5th time. "You don't give up do you kid?" she smirks "No I'm not going to tell you, wait and see" "well how long till we get there we have been driving for about 3 hours now" "Wow, dramatic too? Weve been driving for 37 minutes, all im saying is we are going out of the city."

The rest of the car ride is so comfortable, we talk none stop learning about each other and I don't know when it happened but my hand is currently on her thigh stroking it gently and every now and then she takes one hand off the wheel to interlink our fingers together. She slows the car down and pulls in to an empty car park, I look around but I cant see anything other than grass and fields.  
"Al, are you lost?" I say she must pick up on my confused expression because she laughs a little " Do you trust me?" she replies "Yes" I don't even have to think about the answer.  
"Then come on" she exits the car and I hear here open the trunk, she grabs 2 bags and puts one on her back and holds the other. She shuts the trunk and locks the car and reaches for my hand with I give her straight away. We walk together hands still locked and just laughing with each other, she stops suddenly. I looks forwards, I follow her eyes to see what she is looking at and I see an empty marked out soccer pitch " I want to see your skills Miss Chapman" "OH MY GOD ALEX, this is amazing" " Glad you like it kid" she kisses my cheek and pulls me down onto the pitch, she takes the bag off her back and opens it, and throws me a soccer ball. " Come on then Chapman, GAME ON" she shouts to me and she runs off dribbling the ball, I might admit I am impressed shes not half bad.

After about an hour and half on playing we both sit down exhausted sweaty and out of breath, she grabs the bag and pulls out a picnic blanket and some food and a bottle of wine. I smile at her, " This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" she brings her hand up to brush the hair out of my face " You deserve it" she leans in to kiss me, and I jump on top of her and pin her hands above her head I look down at her before kissing her hard, it feels to right. The way our lips move in time with each other, this time its me who licks her bottom lip wanting entry into her mouth, she quickly grants it. My body starts grinding on top of her, and I cant control it and I don't want to either. I feel her smile into the kiss but she never breaks away from me, I move my lips down to her neck and kiss every inch of her, stopping to suck at her pulse point "Hmmm Pipes" she moans into my ear but that only turns me on even more, I pull back to look at her "I want you Alex" she sits up and pushes her glasses on top of her head " Are you sure?" "Yes, I want you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, I Don't know if anyone will still be reading this story I know it has been a while since I updated but I stumbled across it today and decided to carry on._

No Matter What  
Chapter 6.

Alex POV.

"Yes I want you so much" that's all she needed to say, I stood up grabbed her hand and the bags and ran to the car as fast as I could dragging her behind me.

As we reached the car door, she pushes me against it and turns me around, she kisses me with so much passion, more passion that I had ever known before. It's crazy how she makes me feel, I have butterflies in my stomach and she currently has her hand up my shirt feeling my stomach reaching her hands further and further up. She moans into my mouth and I am getting more turned on by the second.  
I pull away for a second and look at her, her eyes are a deeper shade of blue than they was before. "Pipes, I want you so much too, get in the car now" she kisses me once last time and gets in the car, I pick up the bags throw them in the back and get in the car myself.

As I am driving back to my apartment, she reaches over and puts her hand on my leg and I instantly grab it and interlock our fingers, bringing her hand to my mouth I kiss all her fingers one by one. I glance over to her and she is looking and me and smiling "You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen Pipes" "That's not true, because yours is the most beautiful in the world" she says to me. "You know, that's the first time I have ever been called beautiful by someone other than my mom" I laugh a little bit. Her eyes quickly look up at me, with her brows knitted together, god she even looks cute when she's confused I think to myself before looking back towards the road. "Well, Al, I will make sure to call you beautiful everyday" I smile at her words, but deep down I am worrying that she won't be in my life every day, she has got a fiancé after all, but I shove the thoughts to the back of my mind as we pull up back at my apartment.

As we enter, she takes control, much more control than when she was here last night. She grabs my hand and heads straight to the bedroom. I am nervous, she is not like the other girls and she has never been with a girl before. I don't want this to be rushed, I don't want it to be quick, I want it to be slow and passionate, and then at least if she goes back to her fiancé and I never see her again I have this one day to cherish.

I watch her has she lays on the bed, her eyes never breaking from mine. Bringing her finger towards her face she curls it to tell me to come here. I slowly walk over to the bed and lay next to her, looking into her eyes making sure for one last time she has no regrets, she doesn't. I bring my hands to her face and caress it before pulling her lips into mine. The kiss starts off slow and sensual, and then all the emotion from before comes rushing back, I sit up pulling her with me, never breaking the kiss. I only pull away to lift her t-shirt over her head, I throw it somewhere not really paying much attention she grabs the back of my head pulling me back into the kiss. I feel her playing with the hem of my shirt, I guessed her nerves were kicking in so I grab it and throw it over my head, she pulls away looking down at my chest and stomach her eyes darkening with lust and want.

I quickly remove her bra without breaking our kiss and I lay her back down on the bed, remembering that I am in control of this situation I begin to kiss her jawline and her neck, I move my mouth to her ear and whisper "Fuck, you really are beautiful" I then suck the bottom of her ear lobe before once again making my way down her neck, this time taking it a little bit further. I bring one hand up to massage her breast, feeling her nipple harden in my hand she lets out a moan, I feel a wave of wetness fill my own panties, just hearing that noise and I'm on the edge, no one has ever been able to do that to me before. I bring my lips to her other nipple and slowly bring it into my mouth, she arches forwards trying to get it deeper into my mouth. I look up at her face and fuck, it is the sexiest sight I have ever seen. She has her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she is quietly whimpering. She opens her eyes and looks into mine "Please Al, I want you. Fuck I need you so badly."

Not wanting to disappoint her, I kiss down her body until I reach her jeans, I lick the skin just above them and once again she moans, louder this time. I unbutton her jeans and slowly pull them down her long legs, just leaving her in her thin panties, where there is a visible wet patch, this time it's my turn to moan. Not being able to wait any longer to taste her I quickly discard her underwear and kiss her inner thighs, she smells amazing and finally I lick her centre from bottom to the top, her hand reaches down to the back of my head keeping me in place. She's moaning so loud now and I am focusing on her clit, still licking her slowly, savouring her delicious taste, every once in a while I will suck her bud into my mouth which earns me a louder moan.

I feel her grip on the back of my head tighter and she starts moving in a rhythm with my tongue, I bring my hand down to her entrance and slowly push two fingers in side her, but never taking my tongue away from her clit.

My fingers start of slow, but I speed up a little bit as I feel her start to tighten around me I know she's close.

"Alex, FUCKK I think… I think im gonna… FUCKKK"

She didn't have to say any more, I suck her clit into my mouth and push my fingers deep inside her flicking her G-Spot. In a matter of seconds she is screaming and my hand is covered with her juices, I slowly keep licking her clit to drag her orgasm out as far and as long as I can. Her body is jolting evey few seconds as her orgasm subsides.

After a few minutes I withdraw my fingers from her, and kiss my way back up her body until I back to her lips which I kiss gently. "You're really bad at that" she says with a smirk, "Horrible wasn't it?" I reply matching her smirk.

"Can I do you?" she looks so cute but so dam sexy at the same time, "You don't have to ask" Just in that second my phone rings, "Fuckkk, stay there don't go anywhere" I kiss her lips as I get up to answer my phone.

 _Pipers POV_

Still reeling from what I can only explain as the best orgasm of my life, I decide since Alex is on the phone I should check my phone since I have kind of gone AWOL for nearly 24 hours.

I get up and go get my phone out of my jeans, suddenly a feeling of dread comes over my body as I click the home button on my Iphone

 _52 MISSED CALLS – LARRY  
3 MISSED CALLS – POLLY _  
_1 MISSED CALL- MOM_

 _15 NEW TEXT MESSAGES-_

 _LARRY-  
_ _Hey pipes, hope your having a good night, what time will u be home?x_

 _piper, let me know your ok please?_

 _piper answer your fucking phone im worried._

 _PIPER FUCKING CALL ME BACK!_

 _this is why I don't allow you to go out you SLUT! Cant keep it in your pants!_

 _WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU! YOU WHORE!_

 _I CANT ACTUALLY BELIEVE YOU…_

 _Pipes, I'm really sorry I said those things to you, please just reply and let me know your safe._

 _I guess you're staying at pollys tonight so I will see you in the morning, I love you._

 _Guess what, I have just been on the phone with Polly… you aren't at hers so where the fuck are you?_

 _You will have to come home at some point, you fucking little slut._

 _Seen as you haven't replied to me… I have text your mother and told her that you haven't come home, should know better than to cross me by now._

 _also, tell who ever it is your with, when I find out who he is I will KILL HIM!_

 _Mom-  
Piper, Larry has been on the phone worried sick, please can you get in touch with him, poor boy has been up all night waiting for you._

 _Polly-  
I am so sorry Piper, Larry called Pete and Pete told him you weren't here, I don't care where you are or who you are with, just let me know you're okay. Love you! _

"FUCCCCKKKK" I say as a tear runs down my cheek. 


	7. Chapter 7

No Matter What.

Chapter 7

 _Pipers POV-_

I throw the phone on the bed and lay down next to it, not being able to stop the tears running down my face. Why does he do this? I know I shouldn't of stayed out all night and all day without even a text to him, but I've never done anything like this, I've never no gone home, but yet he treats me like shit.

I can hear Alex talking on the phone still and my mind goes back to when this relationship started to go downhill, he wasn't always like this the first year was like a fairytale he brought flowers he took me out he did everything. About 2 years ago he changed, he turned boring and controlling and my life had to be put on hold just in case he wanted to do something, I look around Alex's room and there is a picture of her with an older woman at the side of her bed, they really do look alike I guess its her mom. I study Alex's face, the smooth pale skin, her beautiful eyes that seem to be able to look deep into my soul, her perfect lips that all I want to do is kiss. Just like that, all the Larry thoughts all the tears stop and a smile creeps over my face again.

"Sorry Kid, It was my Mom" "It's okay" I reply moving over so she can get on the bed next to me.

She looks at me "Pipes, what's wrong? Why are you crying" she reaches her hand up to my face and wipes away my tears. "I'm sorry" I say, I sit up and grab my phone and pass It to her so she can read the messages.

As she starts scrolling through the messages I can see the anger rising in her face but some how she is still the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. She looks up and me and I give her a sad smile "Piper, do you want me to hurt him? I will hurt him believe me" I cant help but laugh, the protective Alex is really _really_ sexy "It's okay Al, I'm used to it. I mean its not okay, okay but still" she cuts me off by kissing me, its not rushed this time, its slow, our lips move perfectly together. She pulls away and looks at me still holding my face "Piper, I don't even know this guy, and to be really honest I don't really know you, but something inside me is drawn to you, its telling me to protect you, I have never really followed my heart before in my life, but you said when you click with someone there is nothing you can do, so I guess there is nothing I can do about the way I feel about you." Once again I have tears running down my face, but this time they are happy tears "Al, that is the nicest/sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me before, I don't know if you believe In fate, but last night before I went out I finally admitted to myself that I don't want to be with him anymore, and then just like that I meet you."

We lay in each other's arms, forgetting about everything just for a little while, we are facing each other sneaking in kisses here and there, I shouldn't feel happy right now, I should be wondering what I say to my _boyfriend,_ mother and Polly, but they are all so far from my mind right now, the only thing on my mind is Alex Vause.

"Babe, I don't want to let you go home" her eyes don't look directly in mine when she says that, I know she's worried and I know she's angry too.

"I don't want to go either Al, but I guess I have to face the music at some point" I lean forward and kiss her forehead "but Al, me leaving doesn't change anything, I meant what I said last night I will be using that number you gave me, and I want to see you again."

"You do?" She says with a shocked expression on her face, god she looks so cute right now. "Of course I do, you really think I would of come home with you last night, slept in your bed, spend the entire day with you, If I didn't want to see you again?" This time its my turn to stoke her face lovingly.

"Well I guess you do have a point, I will drop you off home and I will wait outside for 10 minutes, if anything happens you come back outside and I bring you back here"

"Thank you Alex" I smile and kiss her once more on the lips, she goes to get off the bed and I out my hands around her waist and drag her back down "5 more minutes cuddles please"

After kissing and cuddling for 35 minutes I finally agree to go home, I change back into last nights clothes, and worrying about what I say to Larry.

We both get in the car and she turns to face me, she looks nervous "Look, tell me if I'm out of line here but, you can't stay with this guy, not only does he sound like an utter dick, he doesn't deserve you. You are the most special, beautiful woman I have ever met. He clearly doesn't appreciate what he has got, and I'm not saying leave him and me and you will ride of into the sunset together but what I am saying is that I will treat you right, I will show you off I will take you on fancy dates and I will show you what it feels like to be appreciated" She looks down when she has finished and fiddles with her fingers.

I reach over and grab her hand with the other one I tilt her chin up so she looks at me in the eye " I don't want to be with him… Call me crazy but I can see myself being with you, I once read somewhere that you can meet someone tomorrow that has better intentions for you than someone you have known forever, time means nothing character does" She smiles the most biggest most beautiful smile I have ever seen and I just lean forwards and kiss her slowly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" she says in almost a whisper. It's strange but I believe her, I believe that Alex Vause may just be the one to save me.


	8. Chapter 8

No Matter What.

 _Hi, I know I'm kind of hit and miss with this story but you know what life is like- I decided to move it on pretty quick as 1. In the actual show Alex leaves Sylvie pretty much straight away for Piper and 2. I wanted to get on with them starting their life together. Hopefully I will be able to update on a more regular basis now- Let me know your thoughts._

Chapter 8.

 _Alex POV:_

She turns around one last time to smile at me before she enters her apartment building.  
I bang my hands on the steering wheel and I have a strange feeling in my stomach _"This is the whole head vs heart battle I guess, my heads telling me to stay here because ill only make it worse and my heart is telling me to follow her straight away"_ I think to myself.

My hands begin to shake as I decide what to do next, I decide to call my mom because she always knows what to do- I pick up my phone and dial her number.

"Alex? Is everything okay" I honestly have no idea how she knows something is wrong before I even speak.  
"Hi Mom, I need your help, you know the girl I was telling you about this morning?"  
"Yeah, Piper was it?"  
"Yeah that's her, well long story short she's kind of not single yet and her fiancé pft he's a waste of space and he is horrible to her, I'm currently outside her apartment and she's been gone literally 4 and a half minutes and I'm worried, do I go in or do I wait for her to call me?"  
I could feel the anger rising in me as I remember what he's called her and how he treats her, she doesn't deserve that.  
"Al, breathe sweetie. Look I can't tell you what to do but if I was you I would follow my heart, I know you're not very good at doing that but the way you talk about this girl is different. You need to take the risk and I know its scary but if you have feelings for her then you've got to jump."  
"Thanks Mom, you are literally the best, ill call you soon"

I jump out of my car and run to the entrance of the apartment block, its then I realise I don't even know what apartment number Piper lives in.

Again I reach in my pocket for my phone just as I am about to call pipers number I get a text-

 _Piper – Apartment 12A_

Luckily someone is coming out of the door so I don't need to ring the buzzer to get in, a word comes to mind that Piper said earlier "Fate" I whisper to myself.

As I run up the steps my mind is somewhere else, I'm so worried about what I'm going to see when I get up there and I'm also worried that I won't be able to control my temper if he says anything to her that I don't like.

Before I know it I'm outside her apartment and I can hear shouting from inside, taking a deep breath I bang on the door.

"Who the fuck is that" I hear a man shout it must be Barry or Harry whatever the fuck his name is.

The door swings open and the first thing I see are Piper bright blue eyes that are filled with tears, my heart instantly hurts and I reach out to her and pull her into me "Shhh Pipes, its okay, I'm here now" She pulls back and looks at me and then I see it, I reach my hand up to her cheek which is on fire and there is a red hand print on the side of her face. I can feel my anger boiling up.

"Who the fuck are you and get the fuck off my fiancé!" I look up and see he's looking at me.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself down because I do something stupid I focus all my attention on Piper, who is currently cuddled tight into my body.

"Pipes, pack a bag and you are coming with me, if you don't want to stay that's fine I can take you to Polly's or even your parents house"

"I want to stay with you Al" she looks up at me and I can see the fear and hurt in her eyes and It makes me feel sick how someone can hurt her never mind actually hit her.

"You can stay with me kid, I'm not going anywhere" I give her a small smile. She grabs my hand as she takes to me to the bedroom with her so she can pack her things.

Her fiancé or ex-fiancé I am now hoping stands in our way and I see Piper flinch as he raises his arm I stand in front of her and catch his arm in mid air. " Get the fuck off me and get the fuck off Piper" he screams in my face and I can feel Piper stood behind me clinging to back.

I lean forward so my face is centimetres away his " Here is what is going to happen, Piper is going to pack some stuff and you aren't going to say a word, you aren't even going to look in her direction and then I am going to take her away from here and you aren't going to text her or call her, you definitely aren't going to contact her parents to try and get your own way. She will be in touch with you when she is ready" I say through gritted teeth.

He backs away from me a little bit as I carry on walking in the direction of Pipers bedroom.  
Piper shuts the door behind us she immediately wraps her arms around my neck and brings me into a kiss which I respond to.

"Thank you" she says as she rests her forehead on mine.  
"What for kid?" I bring my hand up to sooth the mark on her face.  
"No one has ever stood up for me before, I'm so glad you came Alex, I don't know what would I would of done if you hadn't of turned up"  
"Piper, I never left I actually rang my Mom for a pep talk and she told me to follow my heart, and as I walked up to the apartment you texted me, fate I think you called it" I wink at her and I see her smile for the first time since she arrived.

After her bag is packed she leads me out of the apartment she doesn't even acknowledge Larry as she walks past him.

I look at him as I see him open his mouth to speak "What did I tell you Barry? Oh and one more thing" I lean down and whisper in his ear so that piper cant hear "If you ever EVER lay your hand on Piper again, i swill snap both your arms just as fast.. understood" He shakily nods his head and I turn and follow Piper out of the door.

 _Pipers POV  
_  
About an hour later I find my self sat on Alex's sofa eating Chinese and drinking beer.  
I feel so guilty my relationship just ended and here I am sitting next to this beautiful woman like I've known her years. It's weird but I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I just don't want her to think she's a re-bound or she backs of because she thinks I need some space.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She says breaking me off my train of through, I cant stop looking at her beautiful emerald eyes and I'm sure my heart skips a beat every-time she flashes that smirk at me.

" I'm just thinking about what I do now, I mean I don't have anywhere to live, my mother is going to probably disown me when she finds out I've left Larry and on top of all that I feel so guilty that I'm happy" I see her scrunch her forehead in confusion at that last part, she doesn't say anything so I take that as she wants me to continue.

"I mean here with you I'm happy I feel safe and you make me feel things that he couldn't and I've only known you for around 24 hours now, like where do we go from here"

Alex turns on the sofa to face me as she tilts me chin to look up into her eyes "Listen, we can go wherever you want to go with this Piper, I mean I know the situation of how we met isn't ideal, but I my Mom told me today that I need to take the risk and I think you're worth it. Even if you break my heart into a million pieces, I know it was worth it just to hold you in my arms or kiss your lips. I told you before and ill tell you a thousand times, I'm not going anywhere I promise you"

I lean forward and capture her lips in mine, it is so full of emotion and lick her lip to gain entrance into her mouth which she grants me.

"I'm pretty sure I need to repay you for this morning" I pretty much moan into her mouth.

She growls in response as she picks me up and carries me into her bedroom. 


End file.
